Semiconductor processing in the fabrication of integrated circuitry may involve the deposition of layers on semiconductor substrates. Exemplary processes for performing such depositions may include chemical vapor deposition (CVD) processes and atomic layer deposition (ALD) processes, among others. The CVD and ALD processes may be conducted within a deposition chamber that retains one or more substrates upon a wafer holder. In an ALD process, one or more precursor gases may be provided to a showerhead within the deposition chamber, where the showerhead may provide the one or more precursor gases uniformly over an outer surface of the substrate. The one or more precursor gases may react or otherwise cause a layer to be deposited substantially over the substrate. Plasma enhancement may or may not be utilized in the ALD process. If plasma enhancement is utilized, a plasma may be generated and maintained either within the chamber or remote from the chamber.